


Salvagesmith Stories

by Baron_Raymond



Series: Salvagesmith Stories [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Blood, Eventual Smut, F/M, Salvaging, Vampires, no death wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baron_Raymond/pseuds/Baron_Raymond
Summary: Raymond is rescued by Magenlost and meets Erin.





	Salvagesmith Stories

**Author's Note:**

> there will be sex in later chapters. you have been warned.

the boy's parents were torn apart by were folk off the coast of Nephalia. he ran away as fast as he could. his legs carried him across the silvered sands right to the doorstep of the house of Stormkirk...

the guards were confused. a 13 year old boy just ran, weeping, to a House of Vampires; and Magenlost let him in. and then got to know him over a cup of tea.  
''So what brought you here, young one?'' Mag asked the boy, "and what's your name?''  
''R-Raymond... my parents were slain by the Krallenhorde and i just ran to the nearest settlement...''  
Magen cannot help but pity the boy. ''Im Magenlost. most people call me Mag.''  
''My friends call me Ray.''  
mag smiles ''Am i your friend?''  
Ray laughs, ''I don't see anyone else here.''

 

a day later...

Ray was walking from his room to the Battlegrounds. Magenlost had told him to get to know the people here and get a reputation, besides being a free human. of course, Mag was going to transform him eventually, but not yet.   
Raymond's heart lurched when he saw her. a girl vampire, perhaps a year older than he. she nodded in his direction, and he stopped walking. he raised a hand and said hi, but then, feeling foolish (and being a bit red in the face) he put his hand back down and kept walking, making the girl smile.

After his second month of living at the Stormkirk Manor, he learned her name. Erin.

then at his third month, Magenlost called him to her office.   
''You will be turned the night you turn 15. be ready.'' she said simply before shooing him away.

by his fourth month, he mastered use of the shortsword and turned 14

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will be five years in the future.


End file.
